An 'Official' Date
by DChan87
Summary: Based off a Tumblr prompt. "'An 'official' date' Opal asked. 'But you went to the Spirit World with her, doesn't that count as a date? 'Not really,' Korra replied, scratching the back of her head. 'I don't know. UGH, I thought it didn't count as a date! You know, because they don't call vacations DATES, they call them VACATIONS'"


"An 'official' date?" Opal asked. "But you went to the Spirit World with her, doesn't that count as a date?"

"Not really," Korra replied, scratching the back of her head. "I don't know. UGH, I thought it didn't count as a date! You know, because they don't call vacations DATES, they call them VACATIONS!"

Korra continued to yammer on about the technicalities of dating, further cementing her dorky status with Opal. She could definitely see what Asami liked about this side. But remember, she and Bolin are going out as well, so no, she's not starting to fall for Korra. It's just that Opal was the first—and so far only—person that Korra told about her relationship with Asami. That's definitely a possible plot for a future story, but not this one.

But Korra's concerns were not to be lightly dismissed. And Opal could see that the Avatar was troubled, even though in the long run, it was probably one of the least important Avatar duties one could think of. Then again, it was definitely a good problem for the Avatar to have, especially since Republic City—or perhaps, what was left of it—had been at peace for some time, allowing Korra to worry about things like this. And she was genuinely concerned and really wanted to make this relationship with Asami work, even if it didn't cure all her troubles.

But Opal reached out and grabbed Korra by the shoulder and said, "Then just ask her out on a date! I'm sure she'll be happy to do it!"

"You really think so?" Korra asked.

"You two already went on a vacation," said Opal. "What makes you think she'd say no?"

"Good point," said Korra. The Avatar stood up and pounded the table. "Alright! I'll do it!"

"Go, Korra!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Asami was busy working in her office. Surprisingly, the Future Industries Tower WASN'T destroyed by the Spirit Vine blast, although it did take considerable damage. Some structural tests were ongoing, so instead, she set up shop in her father's old office at the Sato Mansion where she would coordinate the city's rebuilding.

She was busy talking on the phone with President Raiko and didn't hear Korra knocking on the door the first time. She knocked a couple more times before Asami even noticed Korra was waiting outside. "Come in!" she called, putting the receiver on her shoulder whilst Korra gingerly and nervously opened the door.

Asami went right back to her work and pointed at a chair for Korra to sit in, which she did. She watched Asami talking to this business partner for several minutes. She knew what she was getting into when she initiated this relationship, but Asami made it clear she was going to do her best to make time for her girlfriend.

Which, despite Korra's uneasiness, was why she quickly hung up on the partner. "Korra!" she said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were coming!"

"Okay," said Korra. Nervously, she touched both her fingers, trying to find the words she needed to say. "Asami, I know you loved the vacation, but…"

"But what?" Asami asked with concern in her eyes and voice.

"Would you call… our… vacation a… date?"

Asami wanted to laugh, but seeing how much this affected Korra, she couldn't. Korra wasn't painfully naive when it came to dating and the like, what with her failed relationship with Mako.

"Well…" Asami thought. "I guess it could be considered one? Why are you asking?"

"Because we should go on a date–an official one!" said Korra.

"Oh, so that's what's bothering you!" Asami laughed, but stopped when she saw Korra wasn't taking it the right way. "Sure," she said with a smile. "Let's go on a date, just the two of us." She took Korra's hand and squeezed it. "Anywhere you want."

Korra felt giddy inside and laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "How about one of your fancy restaurants?" she asked. "How does that one place we went to with Mako and Wu sound?"

"Sounds perfect," Asami replied. Korra couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend drawing parallels with her original offer. And then Asami kissed her, which is where the parallel ended. But she couldn't be happier.


End file.
